goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trapped in Bat Wing Hall
''Trapped in Bat Wing Hall ''was the third book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by Tick Tock, You're Dead! and followed by The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek. The tagline was JOIN THE HORROR CLUB..... The holographic prismatic design consisted of static-like sparkles on a gold background. The cover illustration consisted of a bat flying, at an angle and with its mouth open. Endings include Missing out on the adventure, Being turned into a Monster, Being mummifed, being trapped as bat forever, or winning the scavenger hunt. Plot You have just moved to a new town and haven't made any friends. While walking home, you run into a boy your age named Nick, who tells you about "The Horror Club". The Horror Club meets late at night in an old mansion that is said to be haunted. The mansion is called Bat Wing Hall. The members of The Horror Club are going on a scavenger hunt to find out if Bat Wing Hall is really haunted. If you join the Red Team, you find that the entire team but you are monsters! And if you join the Blue Team, you get turned into a vampire bat! And that's not all. You might have to search the cursed crypt of the dead owner of Bat Wing Hall, Professor Krupnik, in the nearby cemetery, or face a witch, an ancient mummy, or a werewolf! Bad Endings *Accepting a boat ride from someone implied to be Death. Meaning you died. *It's implied that you will be eaten by the three monsters *Falling three stories down to the basement in an empty elevator shaft *You turn back to human form, but Marci and yourself get stuck of taking care of Martin and Lara for a year, who are now bats *Stuck with your butt sticking out of the crypt and a moaning thing in the crypt is coming towards you *You become rich with a new ice cream flavor, that uses real beetles, and you still turn into a bat every night *Make it out of the house on a broom, but you'll never make it down on the ground, though *Stuck in a force field, until one minute after midnight, which means you will become a monster *Stuck in the Bat House at the zoo with tons of fellow bats *You, Marci, Martin, and Lara are pulled down into the ground by creatures in the graveyard *Transported back to the house one minute before midnight and you turn into a monster *Turn into stone *Lose the Mud Monsters game to Nick and become a monster *Find out you're running on monster time, which is faster, and turn into a monster *Set off an alarm trying to enter the house and Nick and Debbie ditches you, before the police arrives *Run out of time and become a werewolf forever *When you're a bat, Marci traps you in a freezer *A king and priests start preparing you for mummification *You get stuck in ancient Egypt for three years, so you could practice ten hours a day playing the flute. If not, snakes will bite you. *When you're a bat, Darryl pulls a heavy cabinet over and it lands on you *Forced to read thousands of books to a two headed monster, or else they will eat you up *The ghost of Professor Krupnik turns you, Marci, Martin, and Lori into bats Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *Marci, Martin, and Lara help turn you back into a human. When they ask how it happened, you promise them it will be your scary story, the next time the club meets *Win the scavenger hunt and find out that you freed Nick, Debbie, and Connor from a curse, that they now have no knowledge about *Win the Mud Monsters game and return home, but you lose the same game to your little brother *The ghost of Professor Krupnik becomes a member of the horror club and takes the bat curse off of you Trivia Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Animals Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Transformations Category:Mummies Category:Zoos Category:Cemeteries Category:Relatives Category:Snakes Category:Basements Category:Royalties Category:Skeletons Category:Elevators Category:Rats Category:Magic Category:Musical Instruments Category:Stores Category:Flying Category:Bats Category:Mirrors Category:Movie Theaters Category:Cages Category:Exhibits Category:Parents Category:Frogs Category:Foods Category:Sisters Category:Brothers Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Attics Category:Villains Category:Villainesses